Prior art wireless communication systems such as 2nd and 3rd generation cellular systems (e.g., ETSI GSM, TIA IS-95, 3GPP UMTS, etc.) and wireless local area network systems (e.g., IEEE 802.11b) are generally capable of sustaining maximum information bit rates of approximately 20 Mbps or less. Future applications for extremely high speed personal wireless communication links anticipate information bit rates well above 100 Mbps. Further, the personal (and possibly wearable) nature of the services anticipated to be supported by such links require extremely low-power operation, and therefore minimal complexity in baseband signal processing (including demodulation and error correction stages).
The present invention offers an improved capacity for communication systems employing a high speed link capacity with low associated signal processing complexity.